The Question
by csiFREAK24
Summary: Six year old Lindsey Willows has a question for the guys at the Crime Lab after an interesting day at school...how will they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen-year-old Emily Sanders was spending another uneventful evening in the Las Vegas Crime Lab's break room

Sixteen-year-old Emily Sanders was spending another uneventful evening in the Las Vegas Crime Lab's break room. Her parents and fourteen-year-old brother were away for basketball, and she was with her cousin Greg for the current moment. It was very late at night and she was still awake due to the amount of candy Archie hides in the A/V lab. He doesn't call her sunshine for nothing. Speaking of Archie, he was on break, and they were having a lovely conversation about one of the classes she was taking.

"Sounds like fun, Sunshine," Archie said smirking.

"Oh, it's quite a joy, listening to your health teacher, _male_ I might add, talk about certain diseases you can get, with diagrams…fun times had by not us," Emily said rolling her eyes.

At this point in said conversation, Nick, Greg and Warrick walked in.

"Back so soon?" Emily asked them. It was only one in the morning, early for the graveyard shift.

"Yea, well according to Ecklie, the females and Grissom have it all under control and we get stuck with paperwork," Nick told her.

"So, what are you two discussing?" Greg asked. "Sounds like an interesting conversation."

"Sex Ed," Emily told him matter of factly.

Warrick choked on his coffee, Nick made a sound of disbelief, as Greg said in surprise, "What?"

"Yea. Our school thinks we need it," she said.

"I don't ever remember having that class," Warrick said. "And I went to the same high school as you do now."

"Really?" Emily asked intrigued. "Did you guys have Mrs. Thorp? She's really really old!" she continued.

"You still have Mrs. Thorp? Oh I remember her. Warrick you remember the time when she put us in detention when we told her that her skirt violated the dress code?" Nick said laughing.

"You guys did that?" Greg asked.

"Hard to believe right?" Warrick added, grinning at a laughing Emily.

"And we had Mr. Umblemyer, Mrs. Donovan, Mrs. Jesyic, Mr. Holton, Mr. Wortonhorth, and that's all I remember," Nick said, rattling off a list of teachers.

"Nice names," Archie commented. "I didn't go to your school. Me and Greggo here got lucky."

"Yea, good old Nahs, Massachusetts finest," Greg said. He and Archie lived in Massachusetts and went to school together. They were best friends and ended up going to the same college. Emily was born and raised in Massachusetts but moved to Vegas with her family at the age of thirteen.

"No, Lindsey, that is not an appropriate subject for a six year old," an annoyed Catherine Willows told her young daughter. Catherine had to leave the crime scene because her mother had to go to work at the twenty-four hour drugstore across the street, and Lindsey had nowhere to go, so Catherine brought her to the lab.

"But mommy Please please please with sugar on top?" A persistent Lindsey continued as they entered the break room.

"What's the question, Cath? I may be able to answer it in a way that's appropriate as well as giving her the idea," Nick told her.

"Have fun with that," Catherine told him, and with that she left the room to hurry back to her crime scene.

"Now what's your question, Linds?" Nick asked the little girl.

"Where do babies come from Uncle Nick?" she asked innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have fun with that," Catherine told him, and with that she left the room to hurry back to her crime scene

"_Have fun with that," Catherine told him, and with that she left the room to hurry back to her crime scene. _

"_Now what's your question, Linds?" Nick asked the little girl. _

"_Where do babies come from Uncle Nick?" she asked innocently._

"Excuse me honey, what?" A dumbfounded Nick Stokes asked.

"Well my friends mommy is having a baby and I wanna know how the baby gets inside her," Lindsey explained.

Warrick was smirking, Greg and Archie were exchanging looks and Emily was wondering how Nick was going to handle the curious six year old.

"Well what exactly do you want to know?" Nick asked, hoping to get on ground that the six year old could actually understand.

Lindsey sighed, "I wanna know how exactly the baby gets inside the mommy's tummy."

"Yes Nick, how does that exactly work?" Warrick asked Nick, earning himself a look.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much," Nick started. _Where the hell am I going with this? How am I supposed to answer a question like this? And why me? _ He thought to himself for a minute.

"Yea Uncle Nicky then what happens? Hmmm?" The little girl asked him.

His eyes searched around the room desperately and they landed on Emily, whose body was shaking with silent laughter and her hand was clamped over her mouth, not emitting a sound.

"Why don't you ask your Aunty Em about this one?" Nick asked her. Ever since Lindsey met Emily last year, she absolutely adored her, and automatically nicknamed her "Aunty Em," after her favorite movie, _The Wizard of Oz. _ "She'll know more about it than I do, because she's learning about it in school," Nick said, pushing the explaining on her.

"Really?" Lindsey asked, lighting up.

Emily stopped laughing and glared at Nick for a few seconds, and said, "We are really learning about when a mommy and a daddy love each other too much if you know what I mean," she said getting laughs out of the guys, and then turned to Lindsey.

"Tell you what Linds," she said bending down to be at the six year olds level. "Nick doesn't know what he's talking about."

"He doesn't?" the little girl asked her.

"Nope. No idea. Because you see Linds, he's never made a baby before, and he's never tried, so he has no clue," Emily said.

At this point, all the men in the room were giving her looks of disbelief, wondering where she was going with this.

"But you know, don't you? Don't you Aunty Em?"

"Sorry Linds. I know we are learning about it in school, but they haven't given us enough details yet," Emily told the girl. "And this is really a subject meant for older people, so will you promise me something?"

"Yea?"

"Don't repeat this conversation to anyone else, and I promise that when you are older I will tell you all the details, ok?"

"Ok Aunty Em!" Lindsey exclaimed. A few minutes later she fell asleep on the couch.

"How do you do it Sunshine?" Archie asked her.

"What can I say? I'm just that good," Emily said.

"I'm so getting you back for that comment about me having no idea what I was talking about," Nick said giving Emily a death glare.

"Well you're the one who pushed it on me," Emily said sticking her tongue out at Nick.

"What are we, Lindsey's age?" Greg asked.


End file.
